In a computing environment, online services can comprise social networking, web-based email, cloud-based storage and application use, content aggregation services, as well as blogging and micro-blogging services, just to name a few. Further, some online service providers aggregate several of these service together and/or aggregate their service with those of other providers. Users of online services typically open an account that is linked to the online service, such as a social network, which may comprise some sort of authentication (e.g., using shared secrets and/ or security information). Unauthorized users (e.g., malicious hackers) occasionally hijack a user's online account by breaking the authentication (e.g., stealing or figuring out the security information), and may use the account for malicious purposes (e.g., spamming, transferring malicious code, vandalism, hijacking other accounts linked to the user, etc.)